Akuroku Drabbles
by xTheTwilightPrincessx
Summary: You're really something, kid, you know that?" A collection of Akuroku drabbles, both angsty and fluffy.
1. Darkness

**Just a short, angsty drabble. Axel's thoughts/feelings immediately after Roxas leaves the Organization.**

* * *

The silence was deafening. Darkness surrounded him.

Darkness, which ruled his pitiful existence. Darkness, which he had lost his heart to, leaving him as only a shell of what he used to be. Darkness, which played such a significant role in the Organization, down to the cloaks they wore which were black as the night around him.

And then Roxas showed up. A beam of light, breaking through the darkness, cutting through the dark bonds that held him captive. A shooting star that blazed across the sky, shattering the blackness of the night.

For the first time since he became a Nobody, he felt happiness, though he wasn't supposed to feel anything at all.

The times they spent atop the Clock Tower, those carefree days when they would laugh and talk and eat sea-salt ice cream while they watched the sun set were some of his most precious memories, of this life and his previous.

But now they seemed so distant, so long ago. The light was fading quickly, the sun sinking over the horizon, the star shooting away through the night.

Axel stood, feeling utterly and hopelessly lost. There was a dull ache in his chest, right where his heart should've been, as he stared at the spot where the blonde had stood mere minutes before.

He was alone.

Nothing mattered anymore. Roxas was gone. The light was dying, withering away.

Darkness surrounded him, creeping in slowly, taking the place where the light used to be. It surrounded him, pulling him in with comforting arms, embracing him.

Axel did not fight it any longer. The darkness overtook him.

* * *

**This is the first thing I've written and put on here in a long time, and it's not nearly as long as I wanted it to be. Nothing I write ever is. Oh well. Reviews are appreciated. **


	2. Whole

Axel threw his head back and laughed. A long, loud, carefree laugh. Not like Larxene's mocking snickers, or Demyx's amused giggles, or Xigbar's sarcastic chuckles. Those were only fake, imitating emotion but not actually feeling them. This laughter was real, honest, and it felt...wonderful.

The blonde to his left echoed his laughter, real laughter, emotional and full of life. Neither knew why they were laughing so much. What the blonde had said wasn't really that funny, but still they continued to laugh, clutching their stomachs with one hand while the other held a dripping popsicle.

The laughter slowly died away, and Axel turned to the boy, smiling. "You're really something, kid, you know that?" He stated, ruffling the blonde hair with his free hand.

Roxas laughed and shook the older boy's hand off. "Why do you say that?" He asked, his blue eyes twinkling with the light of the setting sun.

"I don't know," Axel said, turning to face the fiery sunset. "I haven't felt this way since...god knows when." He continued, gazing thoughtfully at the red and orange and yellow lights that danced down the horizon.

The blonde's amusement was replaced with a mixture of confusion and curiosity, a look that was far too familiar to Axel. "Felt what way?" He asked.

Green eyes met blue, and Axel smiled. "Whole."


	3. Forgotten

"Axel?"

The redhead looked up from his ice cream at the blonde to his left. "Yes, Roxas?" He replied, somewhat amused. The younger boy was never without a question.

Roxas hesitated and looked down at his hands, as if unsure how to word the question. "Why do you always say 'Got it memorized'?"

Axel was taken aback. Roxas never usually asked him about himself. Usually his questions were more along the lines of his missions or the work of the Organization. He found that had to think about the question, and actually wasn't sure of the answer.

"Because it sounds cool." He answered with a grin.

Roxas laughed. "Oh, believe me, it doesn't. It's actually kind of annoying." The blonde received a gasp of indignation and a playful slap in response.

"No, really. You have to have a reason." Roxas pressed, nudging the older boy in the side.

Axel sighed and scratched his head. "I don't really know..." he said, looking out at the horizon. "I guess I'm afraid of being forgotten," he admitted, somewhat embarrassed.

"I would never forget you." Roxas said. Axel looked into his blue blue eyes and could tell the boy was being one hundred percent sincere.

Axel smiled and ruffled the blonde's hair. "You'd better not."


End file.
